


Enjoy the Ride

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Domestic Fluff, First Time, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Room, Stalking, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seemingly harmless weekend off turns into something else entirely when Steve and Danny are forced to stay at a resort cabin together on a case that leads them to believe that a high-profile killer might be in the area harming innocent tourists to cash in on their money. When they’ve finally managed to capture the perpetrator and hand him over to HPD Chin and Kono get pulled away for family business and Steve and Danny decide to enjoy the stay a little longer soaking in the hot rays of Honolulu’s exotic beaches They don’t mind staying in the same cabin together since they’re partners and everything, but once the lazy weekend drags on sparks start to fly in their late conversations into the night and soon the two just can’t help themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's a great friend and sometimes Danny thinks he wants more.

"Yes."

"No."

"Maybe."

" _Really_ , Danny??" Steve huffs turning off the stereo not wanting to scroll through it anymore, the sun is glaring through the windshield and Danny and Steve are trying to keep themselves distracted from the boiling heat wave that conceals Honolulu at mid-afternoon when traffic starts to jam up.

"What?" Danny's nostrils flare and his eyebrows are raised in attack mode.

"I went through every station, why are you so damn picky about what we listen to??" Steve's eyes are dark and insistent as he probes his friend for answers. He looks down for a moment grabbing something out of a glove-box tucked below the shift gear. He takes some sporty-looking sunglasses out and turns again to Danny whose face is contorted in a mix of annoyance and speechlessness.

"Look." Danny raises a hand and Steve rolls his eyes relishing the fact that Danny can't see under his shades. It makes things easier not to mention more fun.  
"I have particular taste in music, sue me but I only listen to the classics."

"Particular taste, _seriously_?" Steve repeats Danny's odd choice of words to point out just how ridiculous he sounded right now

"Wow Danno." Steve scoffs a little trying his best not to laugh.

"What are sneering at?" Danny's checking out that goofy smile of Steve's that mildly makes Danny a little smitten even though he won't admit it in a million years.

" _You_ my friend, are officially an old man."


	2. Chapter 2

“Traffic that bad?” Chin asks Steve and Danny as they walk into the studio, Kono steps out of Chin’s office carrying a fried shrimp bowl from Kamekano’s , it’s his specialty but she can only eat so much of it filling as it is.

“Oh hey guys, shrimp fry?” Kono waves one in front of them, Danny obliges the offer of free food and takes it from Kono gladly.

"Thanks." he says but as he eats it he makes a face like he just had really sour candy, "How do you eat this stuff?, I feel like my cholesterol just ran a marathon.”

Kono laughs, "That's island food bruh, you're not a native so you ain't used to it. Kono takes another one setting the bowl down on a desk.

Steve smiles that damn crooked grin of his that gets on Danny's nerves every time, "I thought you loved food Danno, what's the deal? Is ours too much for you to handle?"  
Danny glowers at Steve with that "I'm so done with your shit" face.

"Okay, okay, if we're done here, can we focus on the attack that happened at the Maui Beach Resort last night?"

"Attack?" Danny questions unsure of what exactly Chin means by that term.

"What happened?" Steve asks crossing his arms going all commander mode.

"Well.." Chin walks over to the desk screen mentioning them over, Based on the report that was filed online, someone entered beach cabin 107 and left _quite_ a mess."

"Who was killed?" Unfortunate as it may be Steve wants to know who the victims were so there's a possibility to link a connection to the perpetrator, thus finding out who the son of a bitch is.

Chin moves his hands along the keyboard, “That’s the thing, apparently there were no IDs found on the bodies, no wallets or license photos."

“I guess it’s safe to say that this wasn’t just a burglary.” Steve adds.

"No, unfortunately it wasn't quite as simple as that." Chin agrees on a grim note, “But from what Max was able to find, he matched some fingerprints leading to a young couple under the names of Charlie and Carrie Acosta.”

"What's the dish on them?" Danny asks, "Anything stand out?"

"No, nothing really that would indicate anything, they were just a normal newlywed couple on their honeymoon."

"Newlywed?" Steve wasn't aware of this knowledge beforehand, “Have there been any reports on stalking or sexual assault in the area?

Danny sighs deeply, "Oh great, now this feels like that one stupid slasher movie I saw not too long ago." He rubs his temples because sitting in the car for so long in all that heat gave him a slight headache.

“I checked, there wasn’t anything that serious, a couple of complaints here and there but nothing that would point to murder as far as I can tell.” Chin and Steve glance at each other both sharing the same serious face and Steve’s trying to think of another way to look at this case.

"Doesn't make it better that there were no witnesses." Kono remarks joining them, "With no one claiming to have seen anything this just makes it even more fishy."

"Like someone's withholding information?" Steve asks curious as to what Kono's getting at here, she has a keen eye for looking out for small details that stand out when investigating a case.

"Maybe." she shrugs. "That's something we still need to find out." Kono looks like she might be onto something and Steve's glad she's with them.

 

“This guy must work behind the scenes then.” Steve remarks getting the feel that there’s something else going on here that meets the eye.

“Or he’s just that good.” Danny comments .

“Maybe.” Steve notes seeing Danny’s point.

“Maybe _both_.” Chin adds agreeing with both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe this.” Danny huffs looking down at his cell with a disgruntled face making it obvious that something is wrong.

 

Steve knows that face all too well, it's the kind that shows itself whenever he's having to deal with his ex Rachel, Steve wonders what it is this time that’s got him so riled up.

 

“What’s wrong?" Steve steps out of the car closing the door behind him, Danny gets out of the passenger’s side trying his hardest not to slam the door out of frustration. He snaps the cover shut over the phone stuffing into his holster belt.

"Apparently, Grace had a speech today in school." Danny finally speaks willing to vent cuz it's Steve and he always hears him out even if he doesn't necessarily agree with him at first.

Danny _loves_ that about Steve. 

"And?" Steve asks wondering what the deal is.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't told about it at all, and now Rachel's bitching to me why I can't come support my own daughter." Steve can tell that Danny’s really upset. He knows that Danny loves Grace and would do anything for her.

Steve's gaze is genuine and understanding when he looks at Danny, "Are you sure it's not just a misunderstanding?" Steve mentions trying to sound more positive here.

Danny scowls, “Even if it is, why the hell do I have to be treated like this?” “It’s not my fault I didn’t know about it.” Danny’s fuming all his pent up anger out but Steve pays no mind, he likes it when Danny opens up about his personal issues, it makes him feel good that he trusts him enough.

“I’m sorry Danno.” Steve knows that won’t necessarily make things better, but he tries anyway offering some form of comfort to his partner.

“Thanks, but it’s just something I’m going to have to deal with, again.” Danny sighs probably wishing he was with Grace instead of here, but Steve sympathizes because he knows just how much his daughter means to him.  
“Well, I’m always here if you need help Danno.” Steve lets Danny know as they head up the main entrance to the fancy beach resort, there’s a set of marble stairs as they climb up the main entrance./p>

It looks more like an exotic palace dedicated to the ancient gods of Hawaii or something.

Danny looks at his partner for a second that lasts too long. He really appreciates how supportive Steve is of the complicated things that go wrong in his life, and how he always wants to fix them right away for him so Danny feels better.

It makes him happy that someone actually gives a shit about what goes on in his life. Sometimes Danny can’t help but wonder why Steve is the way he is. He’s so loyal like the kind of friend who just won’t let you down.

There’s an army of police officials clustered in the main room by the office desk, a line of anxious tourists form a long line leading all the way outside the doorway and it’s literally an obstacle course trying to get through the hectic crowd. It’s not a surprise that everyone staying here wants to check out and head home but this only makes things harder for HPD to get answers from anyone with it being so chaotic.

“Hey guys over here.” Chin appears from a far corner at the back of the room, Duke is with him busy inquiring a sturdy-looking man who appears to be the manager of this vacation spot that once upon a time was paradise. Now things _definitely_ don't seem that way anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Max is close by with his cleaning crew, his rubber gloves are caked with blood and his face is solemn rather than excited about a new case that opens his mind to endless possibilities being as inquisitive as he is.

This is no time for fun and games, something clearly horrible happened here and it certainly left a scar.

“Sir.” Steve address the manager shaking his hand  
“Yes, thank you for coming Commander.” The man smiles thinly trying to suppress the stress of the situation that’s leaking through his hard expression.

The guy has no poker face clearly even though he’s trying his hardest to keep it together. It's probably tough being the main person of authority here when a crisis like this strikes unexpectedly.

Clearly, this has never happened before.

“I’m very sorry about the incident sir, can you fill me in on the details to me and my partner Detective Williams here?” Steve gestures towards Danny.

The man clearly doesn't want to talk about it again, but he knows he has to so he complies.

"We found the um..bodies this morning." he says, his eyes solemn.  
Steve nods and waits for him to collect his thoughts together.

"The uh..couple that was living there were actually scheduled to leave today at 9: 00 this morning according to their check-in."

He sighs heavily folding his arms and continuing so he can get this over with, “There was another couple renting out that same cabin, two kids in fact." His pupils dilate with sheer horror of what those innocent children must have seen.

“Were they the ones who found out?” Danny asks.

“Well they weren’t alone.” He says going on, “You see, the door was locked and they couldn’t get in so they asked for room-service to help and that’s when..”

“I get it, it’s okay you don’t need to say anymore.” Steve puts out a hand stopping him mid-sentence.  
The poor guy looks like he could use a vacation himself.

“Who has the keys to the cabins here?” Steve asks on a side note  
“Well the visitors who are given them of course when they check in, we have a drawer in the back though in case someone loses them by chance.” The man looks over the front desk at his employees nervously probably considering the fact that half of them will be quitting and leaving him understaffed.

“Is that drawer locked at all times?” Steve is wondering if there’s a chance it could’ve been broken into and how that would happen, he supposes they should interrogate the staff just to be safe.

Steve and Danny turn watching as all the visitors coming in rush to the front desk to hand in their keys pay their fees and leave. This is a famous tourist destination known for having a long-standing reputation of dreamy landscapes and scenery that would make anyone relaxed to be there.  
The peace here has without a doubt been defiled with unnecessary violence.

“Yes, our staff always makes sure to keep it secure.” The man states more firmly this time in a less shaky voice.

“Okay, but was it broken into? Any damage? What’s the deal?” Danny intervenes trying to cut to the chase here.

“Like I said, the room was locked from the inside, so no, no one got into the drawer.” The man goes on reaffirming his intel in a more focused state now.

“Hold on, you said the key was found inside?” Steve's confused, why the hell would a murderer with the intent to kill just leave the house he invaded with the key still inside?

It doesn't make any sense to leave such careless evidence behind.

Unless, this person whoever the hell it is.. _wants_ to be known.


	5. Chapter 5

Kono has just entered the main lobby where the crime scene is already under heavy investigation, she spots the rest of the team in the back of the room where the crowd is separated from the flock of police scattering about everywhere. She goes to join them but is stopped when she notices a little boy wandering around.

He’s young maybe around ten years old, it looks like he’s trying hard not to burst out crying but his clenched frown and red cheeks say it all.

The boy catches her eye and he looks like he’s too scared to talk, luckily Kono is great with kids she’s had plenty of experience baby-sitting for nieces and nephews that she’s almost lost count to how many she actually has. She has a big family to say the least.

“Hey there little guy, you okay?” Kono kneels down looking him in the eye not intimidating or forceful but rather soft and gentle.

“M-my M-m-mommy t-told m-me n-not t-to t-talk t-to s-s-strangers.” Kono notices the boy has a distinct speech impediment. Now she knows why he was too scared to ask for help.

Poor guy.

She smiles that sweet big sister smile and offers her hand to the boy, his fingers are trembling and he seems pretentious of contact.

“It’s okay honey, I’m a police officer, there’s no need to be scared. She shows her badge and the boy is taken aback a little intrigued by the golden brooch” “Now how can I help you?”

He sniffles and tears start to wail up and soon he just can’t fight it any longer and breaks down crying.

“I-I d-don’t k-know w-wh-where m-my m-mommy is!!!” he stands there completely devastated and frightened that he lost sight of his mom. It’s understandable considering how crazy it is in here.

She gives him a quick hug because he looks like he needs it, she stands up and turns seeing as how the stressed out crowd of tourists are giving annoyed, judging looks. She pays them no mind and holds the boy’s hand walking the other direction where she first came in.

“Don’t worry we’ll find your mom, it’s my job as a police officer to make sure no one loses their mommies.” Her sweet sentiment makes the boy calm down somewhat glancing up at her as he wipes his face fresh with snot and hot tears.


	6. Chapter 6

“T-Thank y-you l-lady.” His voice has a little more confidence in it and she’s glad she can help.

She chuckles amused by the little guy having the decency of calling her a lady. She wouldn’t necessarily call herself _that_ , she’s too wild for her own good and she always finds herself finishing off a fight that has everyone staring at her speechless. She’s unpredictable that way, and that’s how she likes it.

“Kono, you can call me Kono.” She gestures to herself letting him know it’s okay to call her by her first name. She wants him to be as comfortable as possible, no reason to feel insecure around someone whose job is to protect.

“K-Kono?” he repeats.

“Yeah.” She affirms hinting at another smile that makes him  
blush a little embarrassed. He’s probably not used to Hawaiian names and doesn’t look like he’s from around here.

“T-that’s p-pretty.” He steals another glance at her kind face.

She chuckles “Thanks, I like it too.” They linger around the busy crowd and Kono stoops to his level so he can hear her clearly, “Can you tell me what your mom looks like?”

He pauses trying to distinguish a face that might seem familiar in the noisy crowd that makes him cringe overwhelmed, “S-she h-has b-br-brown h-hair l-like m-me, a-and s-she’s s-short.” He squeezes Kono’s hand still a little nervous, she doesn’t mind though she’s happy he feels safe with her. It makes her feel good that she’s making someone’s day a little more bearable.

“And do you remember what she was wearing?” she wants to know as many details as possible so that this kid can get back home safe and sound as soon as possible.

“Ummm..s-she h-has a b-blue s-shirt on a-and s-sweats I-I t-think.” He sounds frazzled, like it’s taking him effort to remember fully. But it’s okay, she can sympathize with his situation.

For a while Kono scans the crowd trying to spot out any woman who fits that description. A few minutes go by and she thinks of taking him over to Sergeant Duke to check him into child protection services until this gets sorted out.

“Excuse me.” A skinny man with an obvious sun-burn approaches Kono and the kid. He seems friendly enough and it’s like he must have been watching them closely to spot them out given all these people around.

It seems a little odd.

But he’s probably just a good-natured samaritan who just seeks to lend a helping hand.

No need to be overly-paranoid.

“Can I help?” he asks with a polite as can be smile, he looks down at the boy and he grips Kono’s hand in an almost death-grip.

"No thanks, we're fine." she smiles with the same politeness trying to let him they've got everything under control here.

"You're looking for your mommy right bud?" He ignores Kono's clear statement smiling at the boy a little too widely and patting his head.

"Excuse me, how do you know we're looking for his mom?" that strikes Kono as strange.

"The guy turns to Kono shaking her hand with too much force, " Name's Makaio Ailani, I'm a tourist guide here, I just noticed a young woman searching for her kid so I came over to help out, you know just doing my job."

For some reason, Kono feels a little bad about acting superstitious of him, she thought something was weird about this guy. But she seems to have been wrong.

Then she hears a loud “Thomas!!” and she turns seeing a young woman in the same blue shirt and sweatpants that the little boy described.

The boy runs over clinging to his mom, she strokes his head and hugs him tight in her arms.  
“I was worried to death Thomas, don’t scare me like that!”

“I-I’m s-sorry m-mommy..” he hugs her again hiding his face in her chest when she opens her arms.

“Ohh, I’m just glad you’re safe.” Kono enjoys these intimate little moments on the job. It's one of the perks that she gets from doing what she does best, protecting and looking out for the innocent.

She looks to Kono who approaches them in their little happy reunion, “Thank you so much!”

She nods to the man offering him a silent thank you seeing him stand there beside Kono like they're partners or something.

Thomas as Kono has now learned what the boy's name is goes over one last time to hug Kono before he says " G-good b-bye K-Kono, y-your a n-nice l-lady."

The little rascal still has the nerve to call her lady and that makes her smile.

The reunited family head off toward the main exit.

"Well be seeing you soon." Kono turns confused as the guy smiles heading outside the building to the beach like he's in a rush.

 _Weird_.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey cuz.” Chin glances up where the manager is handing him some vocational forms that list the employment profiles of all the staff currently working at the resort.

“Something keeping you?” It’s been at least an hour now that HPD started entering the premise and getting to the bottom of this awful incident trying to make sense of it all.

Usually she’s never this late, so something must have held her up is what Chin’s assuming. He knows his cousin too well.

“Oh nothing, just a kid got lost so I went and helped him find his mom.” Kono doesn’t make a big deal about it and makes a face that seems rather off to Chin.

“Something wrong?” He asks and he’s giving his usually confident cousin a genuine concerned look like he can read her like a book. Kono just can’t hide anything from Chin.

 _He’s family_.

“No.” she gives it a thought to tell him of the events of what just happened but goes and dismisses it.

“It’s nothing.”

But Chin doesn’t look convinced in the slightest , oh well, she’ll tell him when she’s ready.

He’s patient that way.  


~

  
“We’re not going to have to interrogate all the staff here are we?” Danny’s standing out the doorway of the cabin where the grisly murder took place.

Steve’s helping the forensics staff haul away all the extra belongings that the couple brought with them during their stay. Steve has the right amount of muscle to assist with carrying heavy objects and though he won’t necessarily admit it he likes seeing Steve helping out and showing off those nicely defined arms of his.

Was it only now that Danny realized just how handsome his partner was?

Maybe he’s always secretly thought that way.

Or maybe the heat’s just getting to his head.

“Not at first, we’ll check with the people who had the night shift since that’s when it took place, then we’ll just work from there.” "See what checks out." Steve walks back to Danny closing the trunk of the last vehicle to take the evidence away for testing at Charlie’s lab

“Okay, sounds good.” Danny ducks his hand over his eyes as the bright Honolulu sunlight blinds his vision for a second.  
He’s certainly not a huge fan of the weather here.

“I can handle it here talking to the other guests while you go catch the rest of Grace’s speech.” Steve’s giving Danny such a thoughtful gaze and Danny almost feels guilty.

“No uh..it’s okay, I appreciate it but you need my help here.” Danny’s rubs the back of his neck a little caught off-guard. Steve can be so damn sweet when he’s not being a reckless idiot.

“Danny!” Steve protests, “Just go, we have the whole HPD force here, it’s not going to kill you to watch the rest of your daughter’s speech!” Steve raises his voice trying to reason with him here.  
“I can’t Steve!” Danny knows his friend is just trying to help but he doesn’t understand the full situation at hand.

“What?” “Why not?” Steve is confused.

“Look, I got Rachel’s text two hours ago after it happened, she’s probably having lunch now.”

“Then go have lunch with her, take her somewhere.” Steve gestures to his car pleading him to go while he still has time.

“What?” “Steve I can’t do that, Grace goes to a private school, and Rachel would be pissed that I took her somewhere without permission!” “You don’t understand!”

Danny throws up his hands and paces in circles awkwardly as Max approaches Steve out of the blue like he popped out of thin air.

“Sorry Commander Mcgarret if I was interrupting your heated spat with Detective Williams.” Max’s a scientist well his mind thinks that way at least, he’s chief of medical examination after all.

Oh Max, he’s been working with the two long enough to detect the undeniable dysfunctional chemistry his two co-workers share. It’s quite amusing to say the least.

“What is it Max?” Steve sighs turning to him.

“Something the two of you might want to see..” he points to the stretch of sand leading down to the beach where it’s mostly stillness and gentle waves lapping back and forth.

Steve follows to where Max is directing him and Danny follows behind at a slower pace. Steve walks too damn fast all the time, the guy’s always in some kind of rush.

Danny gets a little unsettled at the trail of dark splotches that looks like blood as he walks across the sand. It's dry and there's quite a lot of it given how much there was inside the actual cabin. Danny begins to wonder how a gruesome murder like this could possibly go unnoticed.


End file.
